The wasteland
by King Fuzz
Summary: How would you feel if you remember one world but woke up and it all different. That's what happened has to Jacob and Patrick best friends/stepbrothers. After sleeping for years after the bombs fell how will they survive in a world where the weak are crushed. Everyone either crazy or too scared to fight back. Do they even wanna try?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fallout 4 thank you.

Chapter 1 The end and the beginning

"Jacob! Wake up we're leaving in an hour your friend Patrick is already here"

"uhhhh ten more minutes old man"

"Jacob Alexander Jr. you get out that bed now! Or do I need to get the hose again"

"Alright I'm coming sir."

My Dad as usual wants to take me and pat on a hunting trip again Old family tradition. The world war 3 was going strong Dad was finally retired and it was only getting worse when he left. As a military father he showed me and Pat how to shoot, use a knife, and basic survival skills. A load of bullshit I'll never need those skills. But learned it anyway.

Me personally I was never a morning person but ever the old man got home things changed. It was all military rule in that house.

Rule number one be up on time.

number two you answer with yes sir or no sir. "Maybe" And "I think" was outlawed. Other then that I was a decent life.

Stepping out the shower draw my short hair which is finally growing back after the old bastard made me shave. I'm glad my black hair is growing back. My eyes where the same as my Dad light brown. I'm mixed my father was Japanese and my mother was Native American making my skin a light brown. Because of the military slave driver I'm also in good shape for my age. I'm not bodybuilder size mind you but I see a six pack coming in. Not for a 18 going on 19 year old.

"You dress bro? Hurry up and get your ass in gear."

That grease ball in the blue jeans and black leather jacket who busted into the is Patrick or Pat he hate being called Patrick. I see his classic slicked back brown hair and his black sunglasses sitting on top. He's an asshole but he's my best friend. He's the kind of guy that will also have your back if you're close to him no matter what. We met when we moved to Boston where six at the time and we've been friends ever since.

"coming pat give me a sec"

After I'm dressed we headed down stairs. Dad was closing the front door I caught a glimpse of guy with a tan trench coat walking away.

"Salesman Dad?"

"naw Jacob just vault Tex had to sign a few things. Where officially signed to vault 111 should shit go bad. Since I'm now Patrick legal guardian he comes to."

Pat just grin "nothing going to happen this will all be down soon."

—xxxxxxxxxxx— (1 hour later)

"ok boys! All pack up and ready to move out just need to go grab my keys."

Dad walks into the house to shut everything off and get the keys. Me and pat lean against the car waiting. That's until the old man comes running out like the house is on fire. "Get to the Vault NOW!" He yells pushing us in the direction of the vault. We look at each other we don't need word to know what happened.

"Well thank you for being a jinx Pat!" I said

"don't blame me cause the universe hates us and finds our suffering amusing!" Pat say back running right beside me. I spot everyone else going nuts either packing up or running to the vault. Some sadly just gave up and waited for it to come.

We finally made it to the gate where the vault is running top speed. Dad out in front showing age hasn't slowed him down at all. "Let us in were on the list." Dad said calmly I was actually terrified. "Ok go on in." The soldier said stepping out the way. "Follow me platform over here" a man in a vault suit called out. We're lead to a large elevator and told to get in the center with everyone else then it happens.

*BOOM*

"oh my god" a woman screams hearing the explosions that made my heart stop. I turn around an There the mushroom cloud I see it perfectly while the elevator is going down and the door up top closed. "We almost...we could've...also all those people might've been..." Pat can barely form a sentence and I'm too stunned to speak at all. But the old man is perfectly ok...on the outside.

Finally we hit ground and see the vault entrance. "Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to your new live. Welcome to Vault 111 a better future underground"

—xxxxxxxx—(20 minutes later)

after a brief introduction we're given our Vault suit. A little too blue for me. Pat didn't complain he simply put his favorite leather jacket over it. We where to head down a hall to weird looking pods. It was freezing in there and the pods had ice all over them.

"Why are getting in these again" I asked

"cryo sleep young man. Don't worry young man it's only for an hour or two then you'll be released." The overseer said

"ok then" I said a bit skeptical.

"I'll see ya when we get out J" Pat said using the dumb nickname he gave me. "Of all the shit you it had to be 'J'. You couldn't think of something better or I don't know just call me Jacob." I was slightly annoyed. "Nope J works" Pat says with that stupid grin on his face.

We entered are pods Dad in the one front me and a Pat goes to the one on my right. To my father right in a pod was a woman with a baby. I remember her she are neighbor Nora outside her pod was her husband Nate I think it was. Good people those to.

*activating Cryo sleep*

I slowly drift off hearing the robotic voice. Nothing prepared for what happened Next.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to say. I do not own Fallout 4 now let's move on.

chapter 2 Fear and Loss

*cryo disengaged*

slowly opening my eyes to the bright light. I spot one of the pods opening it's was Nora's she being held at gun point by some bald guy with a .44 magnum. I can barely hear my senses are starting to come back. I finally hear his voice "Let go of the kid now. I'll only ask once" the mystery man told her. "I'm not giving you Shuan!" Nora scream. *BANG* I jump hear and seeing the gun go off seeing Nora go limp.

Next thing I know Dad is out and attacks the bald bastard. Dad is not in fighting condition after waking up. Dad knocked to the floor and the gun is to his head. I don't where I got the energy but I slammed against the pod door. Then the gut wrenching Sound *BANG* just like Nora the old man fall limp. "Noooo! YOU SON OF BITCH!" 'That was Pat he up to' I thought. "Get back here I'll fucking kill you" I screamed. I so angry I couldn't stop shaking.

*reactivateing Cryo*

"I'll fucking get you I swear it!" I promised before being frozen again.

—xxxxxxxxxxxxx— (awhile later)

*cryo deactivated*

the pod door finally opens and I'm once again blinded by light. Stepping out of pod I fall to the ground. My legs take a moment to adjust from not walking for...how long has it been.

"What the hell everything rusted and old."

*coughing*

"What the fuck" look around to see Patrick coughing up water and continuing to curse "fuck me how long has it been." Pat muttered out

"pat you good?" I asked crawling over to him.

"I think-" pat stops to look at something. Part of me doesn't want to look because I know what it is. But I look anyway to see a skeleton with a bullet hole in and the pod with Nora body still in it. we finally break down at the same time crying over are father. Don't know how long we sat there I didn't care our Dad was gone. Pat lost his parents in a car accident and my die in a fire. Now we lost the only parent we had left.

"Dammit...it's...just us now...J" Pat said still crying. "What now? We can't stay here J."

"Let's start by getting some info first worry about rest later." I said Pat nods in agreement.

We sit till we get the strength back in are legs. We walk the dim hallways that where once bright until make it to the overseer office. "I'll check the computer see if you can find anything useful. Don't go too far yell if there's a problem" I said. "Yeah yeah call if you find something interesting." Pat leaves on his search mission.

'Lets what we have here.' As I begin to search the computer.

—xxxxxxxxxxx— (2 hour of reading later)

"PAT!" I yelled not believing what I've read

"what Trouble!" Pat come out police baton in hand.

"200 years man. We've been in those pods for 200 damn years!" I said walking back and forth freaked out.

"BULLSHIT! There no way let me see!" Pat quick scan the info. "Why? First Dad now this shit! Now what...wait a massage here." Pat moves to let me see it read...

To any survivors who escaped the Cryo pods.

My name is Nate I've recently woke up and went to surface. As you probably read it's been 200 years. It's safe to go to the surface now. Well not completely if leave the vault be aware there still radiation spot so make sure you have a pipboy on you. Also be very cautious there's raiders, psychos, mutanted animal,...super mutants. That not half that's out here from what I'm told. I wrote this cause I'm sure how far I'll make. If your reading this I might be dead so please find my son Shuan.

Best of luck, Nate

"He after that bald fucker who shot Dad" pat said

"has to be. Anyhow what did you find Pat"

Pat begin to list what he found "9 stimpack, 3 bottles of clean water, 12 packs of Radaway and rad-x, 50 rounds of 10 mm but no pistol, two butcher knives, and a pack of cigarettes which are mine. Also found two backpacks we can use."

"Let split this stuff up and and get out here. Also I think we should locate Nate first since he's been up there longer then us." I said

"J we should get weapons first. We don't know what's out their and I'm it nothing friendly. I just kill that bald bastard!" Pat said following down the hall to the exit.

"Hey look on the desk" I pointed out the box of pipboys. I put mines on and toss one to Pat. "Ok I'm booted up and ready to go now" Pat say grinning but I can tell he still sad. We make are to the elevator and we realize something.

"J"

"yeah Patrick"

"I'm scared man. Don't think I've ever been so scared." Pat spoke in soft and defeated tone.

"Not gonna lie I terrified myself Pat but it's either stay here or go out their. I won't blame you if you stay-"

"FUCK NO! Dad killer is out and he needs to die! We're going to kill him together. Besides your all I got left Jacob my only family. I'll die before I lose anyone else." Pat said

"aaawwww I love you to Pat" I said half joking

"Fuck you J"

"come on bring it in Pat" I said going for a hug.

"J one more step and you get this police baton up your ass" Pat threatened

"ok ok just joking but seriously glad we're family Pat wouldn't want it to be anyone else. Now enough of this touchy-feely shit Get on the elevator.

Pat hits the switch sending us to the surface. The top door of the elevator opens showing sunlight. When the elevator stops we see what left of Boston and it's not good.

—xxxxxxxxxx—(The surface)

We're on the surface and blinded by sunlight. It takes a moment for are eyes to adjust. When I can finally see I just wanted to be blinded again. It was a barren wasteland no grass at least not green grass. There's tree but not the ones I'm used to seeing. Trees where supposed to have leaves and be green but instead they looked black and burned. It was like a large forest fire. For miles that was all we could see.

For ten minutes we stood saying nothing. What could either of us say about this. The world we knew was gone and we can't get it back. We where in a state of shock and denial like it was a bad dream.

"Hey...over...here."

We're broken from are shock by a voice. Are head twisted in the direction of the voice. "Oh my god NATE!" Pat yelled on the ground was Nate. He was in horrible shape. He was shot twice once in the left and once in the chest. He was covered in cuts and was missing an eye. The worst part was the knife in his stomach and the multiple stab wounds. Near him where several dead guy wearing weird outfits made of metal and car tires. Pat turned his head while I throw up. But I had to save Nate I took out a stimpak and went to him. "Save it for...yourself..I'm done." Nate groans

"Nate please you can make it-"

"we both know...that's a lie Patrick. I have a last request boys." Nate spits out blood before continuing "Jacob, Patrick find my son and keep him safe." We nodded and let him keep going. "The Red Rocket gas station store some things there. Use them well...protect yourselves...and...and...good luck boys." Nate's last words.

Once we've lost someone we knew. Nate's, Nora, Dad are all gone and we're alone.

"He expects a lot two 18 year old." Pat said

"technically we're 200 years old or more. But moveing on lets head to sanctuary hill before going to the red rocket. I wanna see the house before we leave." I said

"yeah I wanna see To it's just down the hill right. We also have to keep an eye out for danger." Pat suggested I answered with a nod. We hike down the hill and into sanctuary hill or the ruins of it. Both look at each other and it hits us. There's no turning back now it time to live are new lives. Even if it's a fucked up one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing plain and simple

chapter 3 first kill

"surprised it's still standing."

"Pat this shithole. Sure it's not collapsed yet but still ugly as hell" Jacob said back

In sanctuary hills we found our home. Only word to describe it was 'fucked'. Rusted, mold and full of holes. Not the ideal home I think. But still it was are home. We spent time searching the house for...anything.

"Hey J!"

"You call Patrick"

"firstly don't call Patrick, secondly I found the old mans dog tags." Pat stated sadly

"Hang on to them Pat. For now let's get out I'm done with this place to many memories." I follow Pat outside and down the cracked streets. So far it doesn't seem to awful out here. "So Red Rocket next" Pat asked "umm hmm. Our next stop Nate said he had some stuff stashed there that we can have." Jacob explained.

—xxxxxxxxxxxx—(Red Rocket)

We made are way across a broken bridge an spotted the our destination. Was hard to find really it was just down the road near Sanctuary hills. Plus the giant red rocket is Kinda hard to miss. "Things a fucking eyesore." Pat said "I think kinda charming actually." I said looking at at the rundown station. Almost all the windows where gone or cracked. We decided to split up and search the place pat had the main building While I took the garage.

—xxxxxxxxxxx—(Pat POV. Main building)

'so far so good' pat thought. Pat didn't have much searching to do seeing how it wasn't a big building. Pat collected everything he could find. Food and water and ammo but no guns. "Fuck! what good is ammo if there isn't any gun." Pat complaining about the lack of weapons. Pat go's over his findings.

"Ok 5 cans of pork n bean, one box of Sugar Bomb, and 3 bottles dirty ass water. Not bad but not great." Pat then went over the ammo "5 magazines of .308, 11 .10mm mags, 5 magazines of .45. If only could we could find the weapons they go to." Pat then goes back to searching.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"SHIT J!" Pat yells sprinting out the room.

—xxxxxxxxx— (Jacob Pov. Garage search)

"Junk. Useful. Junk. Useful." I said taking what could be used and tossing the rest. It most tape, superglue, and oil cans. "Trash, trash, keep, trash." After about 30 minutes of that I spot a chest in the far right corner covered with a blanket. Seeing the lock I spend 25 minutes hitting the lock until it finally breaks. Opening the chest I go through the contents a hunting rifle, combat rifle, two 10mm pistol, and 3 combat knives that where in good condition. Nate clearly kept these weapons in good condition.

'Now the question is what next. We have no idea where this guy is or Nate's kid. But still we find this guy we find Nate's kid.' I thought to my self. "Pat let's-" before I could call Pat I'm interrupted by a scratching noise. My curiosity has been known to get me trouble. 'It's coming from outside' I thought walking out the garage. The noise is getting closer and closer until it's right in front of me...then it stops. I stared at the ground in front me baffled that nothing happened. Then I hear a growl and the earth beneath me breaks apart. Then a creature the size of dog lashes out at me. I sidestepped out the way only getting a cut on my right arm. Then another comes out landing on me knocking me to the ground. I wasn't thinking I simply reacted and drove the butcher knife into its neck over and over till it fell limp.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled seeing what was once two Unknown creature is now six. The one near me came charging until something tackled it biting it's throat open. It was a dog he was light brown and dark brown or black in some spot. Pat comes running out surprising one the creature smashing it's skull in with a baseball bat. The Dog runs off and rips into another rat like creature. I decided to try what the old man taught me and throw the knife into one of the rats head. Pat finished off the last one by shattering its spine and then struck its head several times sending blood flying everywhere.

Sitting down in the dirt I see Pat on his knee trying to fight the urge to throw up just like me. I look to see the dog walking over laying down next to me. I petted him on the and he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Pat...you good." I asked taking a deep breath in between.

"Yes and no. Fuck this place that I got to say Jacob" Pat said also petting the dog "he's doesn't seem that old. Must have lost his owners or abandoned." *sad Whining* the dog seemed to as depressed as us.

—xxxxxxxxxxxxxx—(10 minutes later)

Ten minutes three sat their trying to regain are composure. Once where up we go over are findings. A decent amount of food and ammo. We finally have guns to defend ourselves. Dad being in the military taught us how to shoot by time he was done we where decent shots. We also went hunting dozens times. He also showed us survival skills while we where in the woods. We sound like tough don't we. The only issues is neither of us have shot or killed another human being. We never been shot at also sure Dad taught us how to move and keep are heads down basic military stuff. But in his words 'practice and real life are totally different. Just don't freeze up when the shooting starts.' Neither of are not ready for this.

"ok Pat we both get a 10mm pistol since there's two. We have two rifles here which are ok with?" I asked

"I prefer the hunting rifle honestly." Pat picks it up looking it over "nice just need a scope now"

"I prefer the combat rifle anyway more my territory. Plus it go auto need to modifie it a little but it'll do for now. We find to leather strap to hold the ammunition. After we had double checked everything we head and see we have company. Following close behind me is the German Shaperd that helped me out.

"So Pat let's keep him."

"I don't mind but he's your responsibility J."

"Hear that boy? How about it wanna stick with us?" I asked

*Happy Barking*

"I'll take that as a hell yeah." I said continuing to walk with Pat out in front.

Wasn't long before trouble found the three of us.

—xxxxxxxxxxxxx— (miles of walking later)

"Hey J the starlight drive in."

"Man this brings me back we came here all the time on Friday night only time the fossil aka Dad would let stay out late. Shame it in this sorry state" I said

"wanna check it out?" Pat asked

"why not let's go" i said walking down the hill.

"So...What exactly are we doing? Do we even have a destination." Pat asked

"I...I'm not sure. I guess we should find civilization or something like that. Also we could-" I stopped when I spotted a group of people coming down the road. "Pat people coming should talk to them?" I asked " J something wrong why is that women wearing a collar and she looks pretty beaten down. I don't think their friendly." Pat got his answer when she slapped across the face. That was enough of an answer for us. They were head for the drive-in. It was starting to get dark now and they setting up camp.

"we should move on"I said

"what we can't just leave her with these assholes. It's clear she been abused. J what did Dad say use to us 'help others if you have the ability to' well let's help."

"Pat we can shoot fine but we've never killed anyone before." I was not looking forward to this.

"Jacob eventually will have to shoot people probably a lot of people better to get over with now." Pat wasn't wrong at some point we would have to do this. Better to do it now a see what happens. "Fine curse me for my good nature. We need to wait till night then we move in. Remember aim for the chest and the head." I said sitting down and waiting for the sun to go down.

—xxxxxxxxxxxxxx—(night time: ambush)

"Alright let's move in go behind those rock over their you'll have a good view from there. I'll go along the building and Start things off." I explained

"ok...we can do this...I know it." Pat said sneaking to his position.

i slowly make my way to the edge of the wall I see the group we counted five guys. They don't know we're here so we had the advantage. Our canine companion was right beside me keeping quiet. I peek out and pick a target. I raised my combat rifle and aim. I almost froze in this moment and remember something Dad, me and Pat talked about.

(Flashback gun range)

"Hey Dad what was it like in the war?" I asked pat was also curious.

"It was no cake walk Jacob. A lot of good men died out their on both sides."

"What was it...what was like to-"

"kill people and get shot at Pat. It sucked at first you never really get used it. But killing at first I got scared stiff couldn't pull the trigger. Then my best friend Shane was attacked I didn't think I just shot. Got the guy right in the throat. The someone came at me I just reacted an shot him to. I shot around 20 that day. I throw up twice that day and hated myself. But my sergeant told something he said 'it was you or them. Protect yourself and your team. Fight so you can see your loved ones.' So boys if you're ever in a tight spot do what you have to do and survive and if you can save a life that fine to."

"Sure Dad"

"Alright pops"

(end flashback)

'Ok I can do this. Aim an shoot, Aim and shoot ' I repeated in my head. I lean around the corner an fire hitting the nearest guy putting three rounds into his chest. Then I see a guys head explode I noticed it was Pat's shoot. Raising my rifle to shoot again The I see I'm spotted and instantly open fire. I ducked back behind the wall. "Ok pop's was right getting shot at suck!" I yelled. But it clear they don't know Pat is here.

(Patrick pov)

'I just exploded a guy head' I want to throw up but I pushed it down. "Shit they see Jacob." I raised the hunting rifle an pick a target. I pick the one with the shot since the other only have pistols. *BANG* another one down. Then it's obvious this guys aren't trained in anyway shape of form seeing how they shot this they empty their guns. Out no where that dog runs out and rips into a guys throat spraying blood everywhere. "That dog is a monster. Make ya wonder who his owner was." I spot Jacob shooting once more and once again his bullet hit home. I fire off another round hitting a guy in the chest. "Six down one to go." I said seeing the last one try to run. Jacob fires again hitting the him in the leg. I hear him scream when the dog rushes him and shreds his face to pieces.

"It...it's done...we actually won this" I said coming out of cover. I see J coming out as well. And there's dog seriously need to name him a some point.

—xxxxxxxxxxxxx— (Jacob pov)

"Dogmeat come here"

"Dogmeat. Really J." Pat said disappointed "couldn't name him Max, or Rex?"

"ok let him decide. Hey buddy would like to be named Dogmeat."

*angery growl*

"how about max"

*less angery growl*

"why not Rex"

*happy Bark*

"ok Rex it is then"

"ok let focus on making sure the chick is ok." I said walking by the bodies. We where ok till we spot The headless corpse. It was nothing but paste now with chunks of bone and brain everywhere. "I can't" Pat said turning and throwing up his insides. "Me to" I proceeded in joining him. If this is are future I'm not looking forward to it.

Once are stomachs are empty and we regained are composure we walked to the unconscious girl with brown hair. It was decided we would sleep in the near by building and take turns keeping watch. Before that we talk "So are first kills...I feel like shit." Pat spoke up "did Dad really do for a living." I asked "Well we're ok shots a least." Pat added. "Yeah against untrained idiots. What happens if we run into someone skilled. We're not as good as we think we are Patrick we're rookies." I said "true but we didn't choke either. It's not great but it's a start."

"..."

"..."

"Your not wrong I guess. Why do you always know the answer to the problem Pat?" I asked

"lying to yourself is stupid J So is being to negative. Yeah things suck but it doesn't mean we should stop trying." Pat said answered

"all we need to do now is get some rest and wait for her to wake up"


End file.
